


An Adorable Interuption

by Kat28



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “What’s wrong? You’re never this clingy with the kids unless something is on your mind.” Beka asks his husband pulling him into his side and stroking his long hair.Or The One where Yuri is afraid he's going to mess up but Beka's there to calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. Just FYI since my friends were a little confused. Otabek and Yuri have two kids a daughter Yulia and a son Yevgeni (Zhenya is his nickname).

Yulia Altin-Plisetsky was a quiet child. She was born October 7 and she was the perfect mixture of her fathers. She had a head full of dark hair and her Papa bright green eyes. There was nothing more perfect than her in her Papa's eyes. 

“She’s been asleep for at least half an hour Yura. You’re supposed to let her sleep in her own bed.” Beka stated from the door of the bedroom whispering so that their little princess didn’t wake up. 

“I know that she should sleep in her bed but Beka. She’s so peaceful. Tell me you don’t want to curl her into your side and hold her all night.” Yuri states looking over to his husband. 

Beka comes closer taking Yulia form his husbands arms and telling him, “You’re right but honestly I’d rather be able to hold you close.” 

Yuri sighed finally relenting and taking his husband’s outstretched arm allowing him to lead him to their bedroom. He stripped of his shirt keeping on only his long grey sweatpants. One of the pros to having a husband who was a space heater was being able to sleep in as little clothing as he wanted. That used to mean naked but after Yevgeni was born he had began to wear pants so he could run out in the middle of the night if needed. 

“What’s wrong? You’re never this clingy with the kids unless something is on your mind.” Beka asks his husband pulling him into his side and stroking his long hair. 

“I just… I’m scared we’re going to do something wrong. We’re both men what do we know about raising a girl. She needs some female role models and she doesn’t have any. What are we going to do?” Yuri rambles as the words come out in just one breath 

“I have four younger sisters and the most absentee parents in the history of absentee parents. I raised those little girls. I was there for their first period and their first dates. I can raise a little girl and so can you котенок. It’s all instinct and you’ve got paternal instinct to spare. I guess we’re going to mess up along the way but Yura we’ve messed up with Zhenya and he’s still in one piece.” Beka tells his husband kissing the top of his head as he speaks to him. 

“We have female role models for Yulia if you really think she needs some. She’s got my sisters and if she needs a role model that is in St. Petersburg then she has Mila.” Yuri nods. 

“It's just she’s so small. Zhenya was never this small.” Beka chuckles.

“Yura, Zhenya was this small you’re just freaking out so much that you don’t remember him this small but we have pictures if you need to see them.” He reminds his husband gently smiling slightly.

“I know. Why can’t you let me have a nervous breakdown in peace asshole?” Yuri snaps practically growling at Beka. 

“Oh. Sorry I forgot supporting your self destructive behavior was part of my job description.” Yuri deflates at that finally admitting that he’s being extra. 

“I know she’s going to be okay. I’m just being overprotective.” Yuri states leaning forward to kiss the man. 

Beka kisses back passionately darting his tongue out “Come on old man is this the best you can do.” Yuri teases panting against Otabek’s mouth. 

Beka growls flipping them over so that he’s towering over his husband. “Who the fuck are you calling old. See now you’ve made me angry and I’m going to have to rile you up and just leave you throbbing.” 

“Really, Beka?” Yuri asks slipping his hands into Bekas pants and wrapping them around his husbands leaking cock. “Who’s throbbing now?” Beka’s thrusts his hips into his husband’s hand groaning as he tries to get more friction than he’s getting from just his hand. 

Beka takes control pushing the taller man down until he’s under him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re going to forget your name.” 

“Papa. әке.” The men spring apart when they hear the voice of their baby boy in the hallway. Beka moves to see what's wrong “It’s okay Zhenya. It was just a bad dream. I’m sure that you can” the rest trails off as Yuri’s boys walk down the hallway. 

When Otabek gets back he sees his husband with a stupid smile on his face, “What’s up, котенок?” Beka asks 

“I’m just wondering how I got so lucky. I’ve got you and the kids.” Yuri sighs snuggling into Beka’s chest, “I wish I could tell 15 year old Yuri that someday he’s going to have a perfect husband and two marvelous kids.”  
“Oh? Our kids aren’t perfect?” Beka asks cheekily. 

 

“Babe. Zhenya just cockblocked us of course they’re not perfect.” Beka just rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, but I can fix that. Where did we leave off?”

**Author's Note:**

> My head cannon is that Beka's sister agreed to carry the kids and Yuri's the biological father.


End file.
